Camp Time
by DarknessAeon
Summary: What happens when you put Final Fantasy, Parasite Eve, and Resident Evil together at Camp Crystal Lake. Blood and a lot of fighting thats what because Jason is watching them. Please read and review! Chapter 4 is the final chapter, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Week 1

The Camp

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to anything in this fanfiction.

It was four weeks before camp was going to start. Camp Crystal Lake was cleaned and every activity was set up, the only thing that was not done was the choices for camp counselors. The owners usually picked five or six if they are fit and if they are old enough, but since they were so close to camp time and they haven't chosen the counselors, they decided to choose them from twenty different people by putting them through challenges.

As Yuffie arrived at the bus station she could see that Cloud and Tifa where already there. She also could see Vincent, Red, Cid, and Barret where also there. She walked over and put her suit case onto the bus. She then walked onto the bus. She saw that there was one empty seat. She went over and sat down in it. As she sat there a young man sat down beside her. She looked up and saw that he was wearing an amulet around his neck.

"Excuse me, but I didn't say you could sit there." She said to him.

"Sorry, but it is the only place available for me sit there." He told her.

"Fine, what's your name?" She asked him.

"My name's Yuri, what's yours?" He asked back.

"Name's Yuffie." She told him as she looked out the window.

Karin watched as Yuri sat down with some strange girl. She didn't know how to react to him doing that. She thought that he would have sat with her, but he goes and sits with some ho. She sat still as Vincent sat beside her. The only thing she could think when she saw him was what kind of person was he? She looked at how he was dressed and his black hair.

As the bus took off Yuffie thought how much she was going to miss the bar and the fighting of monsters. Karin thought what a bore this was going to be and if any guy tries to hit on her she would hurt him.

Yuri put on his I-Pod and started to listen to music. Yuffie looked over when she heard Public Affair by Jessica Simpson start playing. She started to giggle when Yuri started to sing it. All she could do was laugh. As Karin heard her laughing she stood up and pushed Vincent out of her way. She then stood in the aisle of the bus. She saw Yuffie laughing at Yuri.

Jill looked up and saw the look on Karin's face. As Karin walked by her, she put her leg out and tripped her. Karin fell face first. She looked up and saw Jill laughing. She got off of the ground and slapped Jill across the face.

"You dumb slut!" Jill yelled at her.

"I'm no slut, look at what you're wearing, a leather mini skirt and a blue tank top." Karin snapped at her.

"So, you think I'm a slut?" Jill asked her.

"Yes I do." Karin said.

As Jill stood up Karin backed away. Yuffie saw this and got up. She walked slowly over to them. Jill punched Karin in the nose, Karin then kicked Jill in the head. Jill fell back onto Yuffie. Yuffie then stood up and jumped kicked Karin. Karin fell back and slid to the front of the bus. When the bus driver saw her, he slammed on the brakes which sent Jill and Yuffie flying forwards.

Yuffie looked up and saw the bus driver stand up. She then saw that is was her archenemy Sephiroth. He stood there looking at them. Yuffie thought of attacking him, but them she thought that it would be a bad idea.

"Will you all stop fighting, I do want to get to the camp by nightfall!" He yelled at them.

"Why do you want to be at the camp?" Yuffie asked him.

"Because, I want to be a camp counselor." He told her.

Yuffie stood up and went back to her seat, where Yuri was looking up at them. Karin did the same thing even though she wanted to hurt Yuffie still. Jill got up and sat back down in her seat where she saw that Red was laughing.

Cloud could not believe that Sephiroth was driving the bus that he was on. He didn't know whether or not to fight him. He then turned and looked at Tifa who was sleeping on his arm. He thought that if he and Sephiroth were to fight they would fight later. Cloud then put his other arm around Tifa so that he could get some sleep to.

Yuffie looked out the window as it started to pull up to the camp. She saw that there where about ten other people outside. She saw that there was some of them where waiting for the owners to show up.

The bus stopped and everyone got off. Yuffie saw that Karin was waiting for Yuri to walk up to her. Yuffie laughed when she saw that he just walked by Karin. Jill stood up and walked past Karin. Yuffie got off the bus last, and also grabbed her suit case that had all of her supplies.

Aya arrived at the camp in her bran new jeep. She could see that she was going to have a lot of fun at this camp. She always wanted to be a camp counselor, and she also liked the idea of having to fight for being one of the counselors. All Aya could think of was want she was going to do if she became a counselor. She knew that she would teach self defense to the children.

Aya got out of her jeep and walked over to the front office. She opened the door and saw that no one was in there. So she went and sat down on one of the benches. She didn't know whether to wait and see if someone was going to show up or if she was going check around the camp.

She decided to sit and wait. She looked around the room as she sat there and waited. She saw that there were posters off missing people posted up everywhere. She saw one that caught her eye. She got up and walked over to it. She started to read what it said.

It said: Missing, eighteen year old boy, last seen heading towards corner store around seven pm on June 4th, presumed to have been murdered by Jason.

"Who the hell is Jason?" Aya asked herself.

"He is one of the kids who died long ago at this camp." A man said.

Aya jumped and turned to see a guy wearing weird yellow outfit. He had spiked brown hair, with a soccer ball in his hands. She didn't know who he was, but he did look familiar.

"How do you know that?" She asked him.

"I heard it from some crazy guy on my way up here. Oh the name's Wakka." He told her.

"My name's Aya." She said.

"So, why are you here?" He asked her.

"I'm here to try to become a counselor." She told him.

"So am I. So if you become one what will you teach the children?" He asked.

"I would teach them some self defense." She laughed.

"So you like to fight do you." He said.

"Ya, you could say that, so what would you do?" She asked.

"I would teach them soccer." He told her.

"Its seems like you love to play sports." She giggled.

"So, do you want to come check the place out with me?" He asked her.

"Sounds like fun to me." She said to him.

The two of them left the office and went to check the place out. They found where they would be sleeping for the next four weeks, they also found some of the activates that the kids would do. They spent about four hours looking around the camp. They were looking in one of the cabins when they heard a horn honking.

They went to the parking area to see a rusty old car sitting there. Both of them looked at each other and then back at the car. Neither of them knew who's car it was. They walked forwards when they saw the driver side door open. They stopped when they saw a girl stand up.

The girl was wearing a long pink dress, had long brown hair, a staff on her back, and she was about 5'6. She turned and saw the two of them standing there. She waved and walked around the car.

"Hi, I'm Aeris." She told them.

"I'm Aya, and he's Wakka." Aya told her.

"So, are you here to try out to be a counselor?" Wakka asked her.

"Yes, are you two?" She asked.

"Ya, so do you need any help with your bags?" Wakka asked politely.

"Yes, can you show me where we're to put our bags?" She asked.

"Sure, just follow us." Aya told her.

They showed Aeris where she is to put her bags, and they also showed her where they would be sleeping. Aeris thought that it was strange that they would be sharing cabins with guys, but she then remembered that Cloud was going to be at the camp.

Aya went to the cabin where she would be sleeping. She pulled out a change of clothes for her bag. She pulled off her shirt and unzipped her pants. Wakka looked in through the window and saw that she was standing in nothing but her bra and underwear. He didn't now how to react to seeing and women half naked so he did what he always wanted to do, watch. As he was watching her he realized that it was wrong to watch a girl get naked.

Aya took off her bra, and as she was about to take off her underwear she saw that Wakka was watching her. She went over to her bag and pulled out her hand gun. She turned and shot at Wakka, but she missed him. He ran away screaming "SORRY!". Aya laughed as she saw him run into a tree.

Aeris ran out of her cabin and ran to where she heard the gun shot. She found Aya standing in the doorway of the cabin she was staying at, in a dark red dress. She also saw that Aya was holding a pistol in her hands.

"What happen?" Aeris asked her.

"I caught Wakka watching me get undressed." She told her.

"So you shot him." Aeris seriously said.

"No, I shot at him, and missed." Aya laughed.

"Is he okay?" Aeris asked.

"He's fine and he only saw my tits." Aya said as she headed into the cabin.

Aya put the gun back into her bag. She turned and saw Aeris looking at her with suspicion on her face. Aya sat down on the bed and gestured Aeris to come sit next to her. Aeris sat down and looked at Aya.

"Let me guess, you're wondering why I have a gun in my bag?" Aya asked her.

Aeris nodded, because she was scared of saying anything.

"Because I have fought some bad things and also I' m kind of nervous, also I only came here because I wanted to get away and have fun, but Wakka scared me so I shot at him." She told Aeris.

"So, you scared of something bad?" Aeris asked.

"Yes, and I'm afraid that it might come back and kill me." Aya whispered.

"So, you're going to have a lot of people here, so it might not ever come and try." Aeris reassured her.

"Ya, but it's not that it's a creature, it's a thing that is in me and another girl." Aya cried.

"So, don't be scared but be happy that you don't have to face it right now." Aeris said.

Aeris then stood up and pulled Aya off of the bed. She dragged Aya outside and started to run. Aya ran with her but didn't know where they were going. Aeris stopped and showed Aya that they were at the lake. Aeris then pulled off her dress to reveal that she was wearing a bikini. Aya thought that it was strange that she was going swimming, but she took off her dress and ran into the water. She was only wear her bra and underwear but she was having fun.

They both were in the water for about two hours when they heard Wakka yelling for them. They got out of the water and put back on there dresses. They found Wakka at the parking lot. He was talking to three other people. There were two girls and a guy. The one girl had short brown hair and was wearing short-shorts, and a white t-shirt. The other girl was in a red gown and had long brown hair. The guy was wearing a purple outfit and had long blond hair.

Aeris walked over to the new group that had arrived at the camp, but Aya stayed were she was standing. Aeris told the group who she was and was about to introduce Aya but she saw that Aya was standing still. Aeris gestured Aya to come and say hi, but Aya started to cry. Aeris ran over and put her hand around her.

"What's wrong Aya?" Aeris asked her.

"How come you have to ruin everything, why are you here Eve?!" Aya yelled at the girl in the red gown.

Aya then turned and ran from them. Aeris shocked at what had just happen ran after Aya. The rest of them stayed were they where. Wakka turned and looked at them. He didn't now what happen, but he did have a feeling about it.

"So, how have you been Yuna?" He asked the one girl.

"I'm fine, how is everyone else at home?" She asked him.

"Well, Lulu is having our second baby, Rikku is still stealing from bad people." He told her.

"That's good." Yuna said.

"So, what's your name man?" Wakka asked the guy in purple.

"My name is Keith." He told him.

"And what's your name ma'am?" He asked the girl in the red gown.

"My name's Eve and yes I do know that girl who yelled at me." She told the three of them.

"So, why did she yell at you?" Wakka questioned her.

"Because I tried to kill her and all of New York back in 1997, and I'm sort of her enemy, so lets just say that our mitochondria's are the same." Eve answered him.

Aeris found Aya near the lake. Aya was sitting down and throwing stones into the water. Aeris walked over to her and sat down beside her. Aeris started to throw some rocks at the water, but none of them would skip. Aya turned and looked at her. She just laughed at her as she kept trying to skip rocks.

"I guess you're wondering why I ran away from there." Aya said.

"Yes." Aeris admitted.

"Because, Eve was the something I was talking about, she tried to destroy me and all of New York." Aya told Aeris with fear in her voice.

"Don't worry, me and all the others will keep you safe." Aeris reassured her.

"Can't I just go shoot her?" Aya joked.

"No, but we can go jump off of the dock." Aeris said.

As everyone got off of the bus they saw that they weren't alone in this battle to become a camp counselor. Yuffie saw Aeris talking to some blond, and that Cloud didn't even notice she was here because he was making out with Tifa. Yuffie saw Yuri was holding his pack over his shoulder. She walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and smiled when he saw it was her.

"Thanks for being nice to me back on the bus." She thanked him.

"Hey no problem. Do you know what we're supposed to do now?" He asked her.

"I think we're supposed to wait for the owners of the camp to show up." She told him.

"Hey, why don't we all tell each other our names!?" Aeris yelled.

So that what they did for the next while. There was Yuffie, Aya, Yuri, Margaret, Jill, Karin, Vincent, Eve, Yuna, Anastasia, Keith, Wakka, Cloud, Tifa, Clair, Barret, Red, Sephiroth, Garnet, and Aeris.

They all talked until one of them went to the front office. Aeris was talking with Aya about where they were going to sleep. Tifa and Cloud were talking about where they were going to have wild sex. As everyone was talking, Yuffie came back from the front office holding a piece of paper in her hands.

"What'cha got there Yuffie?" Vincent asked her.

"It's from the owners." She told them.

"Well, what does it say?" Aeris asked.

"It says that we are suppose to do the challenges and that they will see us at the end of the four weeks." She said.

"Well lets get some rest and find the challenges tomorrow." Aya said.

So they all went to there cabins and went to sleep. The next six days they tried to find out what the challenges were. They fought with each other and they also had competitions of there own.

What the twenty of them did not know was that there was a force in the woods that was watching them. This force wants them dead and he will do everything in his power to kill them.

**End of Chapter**

_Will week2 offer some death and who will be the first to die? The group only has three more weeks left to live and will they find the killer before he finds them? Find out in week2. _


	2. Death of Five

Chapter: 2

Death of Five

(The gore starts here)

Aya had made some new friends at this camp. She and Aeris go out and swim at the lake every day. Aya also had found someone new to love in her life. She as some feelings for Wakka. She had notice that he was a nice guy and that he was always staring at her. She didn't know whether to ask him out or wait for him? So she went and talked to him.

"Wakka, can I ask you something?" She asked him.

"Sure, anything Aya." He told her.

"Do you have feelings for me?" She asked him.

"What…I mean I think of you as a friend, and that's how you feel about me right?" He asked her.

"No, I like you more then a friend and I think I'm going back to my cabin." She cried as she stood up.

She ran away from where they were sitting. She didn't look back at him as she ran off. Wakka called for her to come back, but she just kept running. He stood up and started to walk back to his cabin.

As he was walking he heard someone walking behind him. He turned but saw no one there. He kept walking until he heard the footsteps again. He turned and looked around. He saw no one like the last time.

"Hey, who's there?!" He yelled.

It was silent so he started walking again. The person following him was holding a machete in his hand and his thoughts were shh, shh, kill, kill. Wakka was walking and about half way to his cabin when he heard the footsteps again. He turned and saw a tall guy in old ripped clothes, and a hockey mask on standing behind him. Wakka also saw that he was holding a machete.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" He asked the guy.

The guy just stood there looking at Wakka.

"Who are you?!" Wakka yelled

The guy held the machete over his head.

Wakka backed away, but the guy kept walking towards him. Wakka kept backing away until he saw that the guy was going to kill him. He saw this in the guy's eye. The guy started to move at a faster pace.

"Oh shit." Wakka said as he turned and started to run towards his cabin.

Wakka could hear the guy running behind him, so Wakka picked up his pace. Wakka could see the cabin from where he was. He ran until he saw that Aya was sitting in the window. He got to a tree and screamed her name.

Aya sat in the cabin talking to Aeris who was there talking to Cloud and Tifa. Aya didn't hear Wakka when he called her name. She was telling Aeris that she was upset that he didn't have the same feelings that she had for him. She was also telling Aeris about why she hates Eve so much.

As Wakka held his arms out to get someone's attention he felt something hit his left arm. He turned and saw that the guy had taken the machete to his arm. He saw his arm twitching on the ground beside him and blood pouring out from where his arm was. He was about to scream when the guy shoved the machete through his mouth. Blood poured out over the grass where Wakka was lying. The guy looked up and saw Aya, and then he started to move Wakka's body. He then looked down and saw Wakka's arm on the ground, but he didn't know what to do with it, so he picked it up and shoved it through Wakka's chest.

Aya turned and looked out the window. She saw the trees moving in the wind and that was all she saw. She was crying because Wakka thought of her only as a friend. She was telling Aeris how he told her without even thinking of the answer. She then stood up and went to the door.

Cloud and Tifa who were kissing on the bed stood up and head for the door.

"Where are you two going?" Aeris asked them.

"We're going down to the lake for a swim." Cloud told her.

"More like to have sex on the lake." Aeris muttered to herself.

Aeris laid back onto the bed and started to read her book. As she was reading she heard someone walking outside. She got up and went to the window and looked outside. She saw that no one was outside so she went and laid back down. If Aeris kept looking out of the window she would have seen the killer walk by.

Tifa and Cloud were rolling around in the sand. Cloud who was already naked was getting Tifa out of her shorts. They were going to have sex on the lake as Aeris had said they would. They were both naked now and both kissing each other. Cloud then held Tifa down.

Sephiroth was watching then from the woods where he was planning to kill them. He always wanted to kill Cloud for what he did to him. Sephiroth then looked up and saw some guy in a hockey mask walking towards Cloud and Tifa. He also saw that he was holding a bloody machete him his hands.

Cloud stood up and looked down at Tifa. Tifa who was looking up at Cloud saw the machete. Before she could warn Cloud the machete had already went through his stomach. Blood sprayed all over Tifa. Cloud's top half fell to the ground while his bottom half still stood there. Tifa got off of the ground and ran towards the water. The guy in the mask followed her.

Tifa jumped into the water and started to swim. She didn't see the guy walk into the water and swimming underneath her. As she was swimming when he shoved the machete through her. She felt it slice down her stomach. Blood poured out and made the water around Tifa red. Tifa's body floated in the water and the guy walked out.

Sephiroth stood there thinking how he know wouldn't have to kill them. What Sephiroth doesn't know will kill him. He didn't see the guy looking his way. The guy walked towards where Sephiroth was laughing. The guy held up his arm and through the machete at Sephiroth. The machete went strait through Sephiroth's right eye and into the tree behind him. Blood dripped from the hole in his head then he fell to the ground, where blood covered the ground.

Aya went back to her cabin and went to her bed. She looked over and saw Clair sleeping. Aya then closed her eyes, before she knew it she was asleep. She dreamed that she was back in New York with Kyle, who was her best friend since Navada. She also saw that Eve aka teen Eve was helping them build the house that they all were going to live in.

Aya was woken up by a loud thud. She sat up in her bed until she heard the thud again. She got off of her bed and put her boots on. She then walked to the door and opened it. She felt a cold, moist air on her skin. She then walked outside and looked around. She walked about ten paces from the cabin when she heard someone walking. She then saw someone walk out of the fog. He was tall, wearing ripped clothes, had a hockey mask on, and he was holding a machete.

"Hello!" Aya held.

The guy just stood there and looked at her. He then turned and walked away from her. He was kind of limping and he had some blood on his clothes which Aya had just notice. Aya turned and walked back to her cabin. When she walked in she saw that Jill was in her bed above Clair. Aya walked over to her bed and took off her boot, she then went to bed.

Yuffie woke up to a bright sunny morning. She saw that Aeris and Wakka were already up. She then thought that she never saw Wakka come into the cabin last night. She got dressed in a bright blue silk dress that only went to her knees, and had no sleeves or straps. She then put on a pair on blue stiletto heels.

She walked outside and saw that everybody was at the dining hall. She walked there and saw that four people were not there. Cloud, Tifa, Sephiroth, and Wakka weren't there. She went and sat down beside Aeris who was talking with Aya.

"Have you guys seen Cloud, Tifa, Sephiroth, or Wakka?" She asked them.

"No, but we think that the owners didn't like the way they were, so they took them out of the challenge." Aeris said.

"Like I was saying, there was some strange guy that I saw last night, and he had blood on his clothes." Aya whispered to them.

"When did you see this guy?" Yuri asked.

"Last night, I think it was around two. He was outside my cabin." She told them.

"Like I was asking why would the owners take them out?" Yuffie asked them.

"Because each of them were mean or just thinking about sex!" Aya yelled.

Right then everyone in the hall turned and looked at Aya. She then stood up and left the hall. Clair started to laugh at her. Aeris saw her and threw her plate of food at her. She hit her right in the face. Clair stood up and walked out.

Clair walked to the washrooms which were there own building. She went into the girls. She walked over to the sink and started to wash her face. As she was washing her face the girls washroom door open. She turned around and saw that no one was there. She then washed off the rest of her face. She left the washroom and headed back to the dining hall.

She walked out of the bathroom. As she was walking she heard something behind her. She looked around and saw that no one was there. She kept walking. She then heard another foot step behind her. Before she could turn around a rope went around her neck. The person who put the rope pulled her, she then felt the rope tighten. She then realized that she was tied to a tree.

The person who tied her to the tree walked in front of her. He was wearing a hockey mask. He looked at her and then turned and looked at the fence that kept the chickens. He saw that there was a strip of barbwire on top of it. He walked over and pulled it off of the fence. He then turned and looked at her. He walked over and then he tied the barbwire around her eyes and then around the tree.

Clair started to scream when she felt it cut into her eyes and through her skin. He watched and blood gushed from her face. He then grabbed her head and pulled her forwards into the barbwire. She was still breathing when he slammed her head against the tree. Blood dripped from the back of her head.

Aya walked to the bathroom to wash off her face. She looked at her face in the mirror and saw that she had a scratch on her cheek. She then cried because she missed Wakka and then she thought about the guy she saw last night. He looked like the guy they had posted on the wall. She then knew something was going on. She thought that it was strange that they took four people away after one day. She then left the bathroom. She looked around, but she saw nothing that made her wonder.

Aya walked back to the cabin. She went to her bed and laid down on it. She thought about that if they're taking people for who they are then who will be gone next. Would she be gone or would it be someone else at the camp. She then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

She woke up hearing someone outside her cabin. She looked at her watch and saw that it was noon. She stood up and went to the door. Like the night before it was cold, and foggy. She stepped outside and looked around. She then started to walk. She was about ten paces from the cabin when she stopped. She then heard the bushes move. She looked around and then back on front of her. She saw the man from last night, but this time he was holding an ax.

"I know who you are!" She yelled at him.

He looked at her and then at his ax.

"You're Jason, the killer of this camp." She said.

He started to walk towards her with the ax raised above his head. Aya turned around and saw that she could not see the cabin any more. She then saw that he was getting closer to her, so she did what she ran.

**Chapter End**

_Who will die next? What does Aya know? Will love raise between this group? Will they fight or will they die? Who will be the next victim in this grizzly tale? Find out in the next chapter of Camping Time._


	3. Truth of the Camp

**Chapter 3**

**The Truth of the Camp**

Yuffie walked into Aya's cabin to see that she was not there. She saw that Aya's bed had been slept in. She looked outside and saw footprints walking away from the cabin. She followed then to see that they stopped. She looked around and then heard a scream. She jumped and then she heard it again. She followed it and saw that it was coming from the woods. She didn't know who it was or if they were just playing with her. She then heard the person scream for help.

She ran into the woods and saw that there was blood on one of the trees. She then heard the person scream again. She ran further into the woods and tried to listen for the screaming, but she heard nothing.

Aya ran through the fog. She saw the woods from where she was. She ran into the woods and looked around to get her bearings. As she was running she heard Jason following her. She then heard him getting closer to him. As she ran she tripped over and tree root. She stood up and started to run. Before she got far she felt something cut her back and shoulder. She looked behind her and saw Jason with the ax swinging through the air, she also saw blood on it.

She started to run faster at that point. As she was running she could hear Jason loud walking. She then ran into a tree, but there was something different about it. It was softer and not as hard. When she looked up she saw something that she wished she never saw. She saw Wakka strung up on the tree. His one arm was through his chest and he had no mouth but a gapping hole.

Aya screamed and then she ran around the tree, but there was something on the other side of the tree. She back at the tree and saw Cloud hanging there with his bottom half laying on the ground. As she backed away Tifa's body fell from the tree top. Aya screamed and then yelled for help.

She ran even further into the woods. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care she just wanted away from the camp. She ran for about another ten minutes when she saw sunlight coming through the tree tops. She stopped and rested. As she was resting she felt someone grabbed her shoulder. She screamed until she saw that it was Yuffie.

"Yuffie, there is someone trying to kill me." She said.

"Aya, take a deep breath and tell what is going on." Yuffie told her.

"Uh…um…Wakka…he's…de…ea…ad." She cried. "And so is Cloud and Tifa. They're all dead and Jason is the one doing it."

"No, the owners just took them away. You must have been having a nightmare." Yuffie said.

"I was not having a nightmare. Jason cut me with an ax. How do you think I got this cut?" She asked Yuffie.

"You just cut you back on a branch." Yuffie said.

"You don't believe do you, you think I'm just making it up, well I'm not and I saw what I saw!" Aya yelled at Yuffie before she walked off.

Yuffie didn't understand what Aya was saying, but she knew that she was just making up everything. Yuffie walked back the camp and saw Yuri talking with Jill. She walked by them and walked over to Vincent.

"Vincent, do you know of any guy name Jason?" She asked him.

"Ya, he's some sort of myth around these parts, why do you ask." He told her.

"Well, Aya said that she saw him." She said.

"Ya right, he has been dead for many years." He laughed.

Aya saw them laughing at her. She walked back to her cabin and locked the door. First Wakka is killed and know they laugh at me she thought. She then looked out the window and saw Red XIII walk by. She didn't think that anyone would believe her so she just went over and fell asleep. She dreamed that she was laughing and having fun as her and Eve (teen) were watching a movie together.

Red XIII walked out into a field full of beautiful green grass. He then saw a man in a hockey mask holding a lawn mower. He thought that the guy was mowing the grass so he kept walking into the field. He then heard the guy turn on the lawn mower. He then looked over and saw the guy running towards him with the lawn mower. Red XIII started to run, but he tripped over a bat that was on the grass. He had no time to get up because the guy was already bringing the lawn mower down onto Red XIII. Jason watched as blood, skin, fur, and some body parts flew over all of the grass. He then dropped the lawn mower and walked back into the woods.

Yuffie and Vincent talked for about an hour. She then went and found Yuri sitting on a bench all by himself. She sat down beside him and put her hand on his leg. He looked at her and saw that she had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"Yuffie, I think I love you." He told her.

"I think the same way for you." She told him as she leaned in and kissed him.

"You're a great kisser Yuffie." He complemented her.

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself Yuri." She joked with him.

"Hey, that not fair." He said to her.

As they were about to kiss again they heard Karin yelling at them. They looked up and saw her walking towards them. Yuffie got up and looked at her. They both now were face to face to each other. Yuri got up and looked at the both of them and then went to get Vincent.

Keith had found a place where he could be by himself. He was on the roof that was above all of the wood chopping. He looked down off the roof and saw that the poles for the balancing were standing pointy side up. He then walked back and sat down. As he was sitting down he heard someone walking behind him. He stood up and turned around. When he turned around he saw Jason standing there. Jason just looked at him. Keith saw that Jason's clothes were all bloody.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

Jason said nothing. Keith then ran at Jason and kicked him. Jason didn't even budge. Jason then grabbed Keith by the neck and walked over to the edge of the roof. Keith looked down and saw that he was over the poles. He tried to grab onto Jason, but before he could Jason dropped him. Jason looked down and saw blood spray all over the poles and gush out of the hole that Keith had in him. Jason then saw Yuri running towards Keith's body.

Yuri was running to find help when he saw Keith being held up by some guy in a hockey mask. He then saw the guy drop Keith off of the roof. He started to run to where he saw Keith fall. He then saw Keith's body with a pole through it. He saw blood all over the place, he then saw the guy walking off.

"Yuri is mine." Karin told Yuffie.

"If he wanted you then why did he kiss me, and tell me that he loved me?" Yuffie asked her.

"Because…he" Karin cried "…he loves you."

"So you finally see that he wants me over you. I'm sorry that he doesn't like you, but you got to see that he wants someone he can fall back onto." Yuffie told her.

Before Karin could say anything Yuri ran over to them and screamed at them. Karin and Yuffie both ran over to him and saw the fear in his eyes. He then told them both about Keith. Both Karin and Yuffie gasped.

"Aya was telling the truth." She admitted.

"So, this guy Jason is going to kill us, shit we have to get out of here!" Karin yelled.

Everyone heard her yell that and ran over to them. Jill asked them what she meant by that. They told everyone that Jason was going to try to kill them but they had a plan. Yuffie then remembered that Aya went to her cabin all alone. She got up and started to run to her cabin. Yuri and Jill followed her.

Aya was in her cabin telling Margaret about what happen. Margaret was at Aya's cabin because she heard Aya crying. She asked her what was wrong. So Aya now was telling her everything that has happened to her so far. She also told her about what has happen to the others. Aya then looked up and saw Jason walking towards her cabin. She told Margaret to hide.

Jason was getting closer and closer to the cabin. Aya grabbed her handgun and pointed it at him. Margaret grabbed Aya's shotgun which Aya some how fit into her suitcase. Aya shot at Jason and hit him in the eye (bad one). Margaret then shot his arm off with the shotgun. They were shocked when they saw that no blood came out. Aya then went over and made sure that the door was locked, it was. She then went back to the window and saw that Jason was nowhere outside the window. She then heard the door knob moving.

Margaret was standing near Aya's bed when Jason came through the wall. He walked towards Margaret, but she moved out of the way. Aya screamed as he came towards her. She then shot him five times, but he still came towards her. He swung at her with his fist, but she jumped out of his reach. He then turned and walked out of the cabin. He went and picked up his arm. He then put it back on.

Aya fell to the floor and looked up at Margaret. She then looked down and saw blood all over the floor. She saw that the blood was fresh and also dried. Margaret then went over to Aya to see if she was okay. She then saw that Aya was shaking. She also saw that she was crying. Margaret then heard Yuffie yelling for them. She went and saw that Yuffie, Yuri, Karin, and Jill were all heading to the cabin. Margaret walked out and ran to Yuri.

"Margaret, are you okay?" He asked her.

"Some guy just tried to kill me and Aya." She whispered to him.

"Ya, we now because he killed Wakka, Tifa, Cloud, Sephiroth, Keith, and Clair." He told her.

"Who the hell is he?" She asked him.

"He's name is Jason, and he as killed many people before this." Yuffie told her.

"Then why are we not getting out of this hell hole?!" Aya yelled at them.

"Because we have to get some way out, but we have no way out." Jill told her.

"Well if we wait for about three more days then the bus comes and we can get the hell out of here." She told all of them.

"Do you think that we could survive that long?" Yuffie asked without wanting an answer.

"How the fuck are we going to live with a psycho killer on our asses." Yuri said.

"We will live because you guys have me to protect you." Aya said as she walked closer to Yuffie.

"Aya, how will you keep us alive?" Yuffie asked her.

"I have powers that I'll use on this fucker." She told her.

"What kind of powers?" Margaret asked.

"You'll all see, for now lets head back to the others." She said as she started to walk back to the camp.

Anastasia was sitting talking to Garnet. They were talking about what was going to happen. Garnet then stood up and looked over. She saw Jason walking towards the camp. She then screamed and ran towards then dinning hall. Anastasia was getting off of the log that her and Garnet were sitting on. Before she could even run, Jason grabbed her and snapped her neck. He then threw her into the camp fire. Garnet watched has her body burnt to a crisp.

Jason was walking towards the dinning hall, when he heard someone call his name. He looked over and saw Yuffie waving her hands at him. He walked towards her but then Yuri called his name. He turned and started walking towards him. He then saw Margaret running by him calling his name. He then knew that they were setting him up. He then looked around.

Aya turned up the volume of the stereo and walked outside. She looked at Jason. Music could be heard all over the camp. Jason walked towards Aya. Aya pulled out Cloud's Buster Sword. She ran at Jason and they swung at each other. There blades clashed. Aya then kicked Jason Machete out of his hands. She then threw the Buster Sword. She kicked Jason in the chest, he staggered backwards. She then turned and the hurled a fire ball at him. He went flying backwards. She then charged up and sent a bolt of lighting at him. He fell to the ground.

Jason stood up and thought not another supernatural power user. He then walked towards her, but he was stopped when she sent a pillar of fire at him. He felt the burn that time. Yuffie was shocked at the power that Aya had. Yuri then grabbed Yuffie and yelled for Margaret to get to the dinning hall. Aya turned and saw Yuri do what she asked him to. She then powered up all of her energy into her fire. She made a huge wall of fire which sent Jason into the forest. Yuri saw the fire coming towards the dinning hall. He then turned into his water fusion. He protected the hall with a wall of fire.

Aya let the fire disappear. She turned and walked towards the hall. She opened he door to see Yuri turn back into a human. She saw Yuffie holding Garnet in her arms. She looked around and saw Eve sitting with Jill, Yuna standing with Barrett, Aeris was talking to Vincent, and then she saw Yuri helping Yuffie.

She walked towards then, but before she could get close to them Jason came through the wall. Yuffie screamed for Aya to run. Before Aya could move Jason grabbed her. He picked her off of the ground by her neck. Yuffie screamed for him to put her down. She then saw him move his arm. He then threw Aya through the wall. Yuffie saw Aya fall down the cliff that the hall was beside.

"Ayaaaaaaaaaa!" Yuffie screamed.

**End of Chapter**

_Who will die next? Will Yuffie kick Jason's ass? Is Aya still alive? Will the bus arrive soon, or will it be too late? The last chapter has the answers in it. There may be a twist at the end. _


	4. The Final Fight

**Chapter 4**

**The Final Fight**

Yuffie woke up from the cold chill that came through the hole in the wall. It has been four days since Jason threw Aya off of the cliff. Yuffie cried for about two of those days. She hadn't left the hall since the day before. She watched Jason kill another person the day before.

Yuffie had been working on weapons with Garnet, who was still scared about what might happen. Garnet saw what Jason could do and she didn't want him to do that to her. Yuffie was making herself a shuriken so that she could kill Jason with it. Garnet was walking towards the hall with a load of sharp poles that will be used as spears. As she was walking Garnet heard movement near her. She turned and looked around. She didn't see anyone or anything.

Garnet then started to walk towards the hall when someone grabbed her arm. She turned and saw the person was not human. Yuffie was running and screaming for him to let her go, but he just held on to her. He then picked up one of the sharp poles. He held it for about a minute before he shoved it through Garnets throat. She fell to the ground coughing up blood. Yuffie ran up to her and put her hands on her throat. She tried to stop the bleeding, but she couldn't. She was holding on to Garnet when she died.

Yuffie looked out of the hole and cried because she held Garnet when she died. She then thought about Aya and wished she was here with her. Karin walked into the hall and saw Yuffie crying. She walked over to her and put her arm around Yuffie's shoulder. Karin knew that Yuffie was scared and upset about all that has happen so far. Yuffie then looked at Karin and saw that she was crying. She also saw that Karin was finally being nice to her.

"So, how are we going to kill Jason?" Karin asked her.

"I say we try something big and if that doesn't work then we try something even bigger." Yuffie whispered.

"And if the something bigger doesn't work then do we try something even bigger, badder, and really mean?" Karin asked.

"Yep and hopefully we don't have to move to something worse then that." Yuffie laughed which surprised Karin. "I'm glad you still can laugh" Karin said.

"I…wish that Aya didn't get killed." Yuffie cried "And I wish he would just go away and leave us alone."

Tears fell from Yuffie's eyes as she looked out at the moon. Karin then hugged her and helped her back to bed. Yuri saw how nice Karin was to the girl that he loved. He then saw that Yuffie was still upset about this whole thing. He wished that he could see her smile and her eyes be bright again. Karin then went to her bed and laid down. She then rolled over and fell asleep.

Yuffie woke up in the morning. She saws the orange sky and the sun rising. She sat up and looked around. She then set her hand down onto the cold floor. She then felt that it was warm and wet. She looked down and saw a pool of dark red blood. She then looked and saw a trail. She followed the trail with her eyes. What she saw was Barrett strung up by his guts. He was hanging off of the roof of the hall. She screamed when she saw Jason walk into the hall.

Yuri sat up and saw Yuffie covered in blood. Karin grabbed Jill and rolled off of the bed. Yuna, Margaret, and Aeris all ran over to Yuffie. Eve ran outside and looked around. Yuffie pushed Aeris, Margaret, and Yuna away from her. Yuffie got up and ran out of the hall.

Everyone else ran outside and looked around for help. Jason came outside and swung at them. Yuri ran looking for Yuffie, Karin ran after him so she could help him, Jill screamed and ran towards the road, Aeris grabbed Yuna and pulled her through the woods, Margaret ran after Yuri. Jason followed Eve because he saw her running into the woods.

Eve had no idea where she was running but she knew to run. She then looked around for the others. She saw that she was all alone in the woods. She then heard footsteps behind her. She kept running as she looked for somewhere to hide. She saw a little shack. She ran towards it. She opened the door and saw that it was filled with cobwebs. She also saw dust was all over the walls and floors. She then walked over to one wall. She then bent down and cried. If she only knew that Jason was standing just behind the wall she might have lived. Jason sent his machete through the wall and brought it down onto Eve's head. Blood poured out onto the green now red grass.

Yuffie ran into the office and grabbed the phone. She dialed 911, but then she realized that the phone line was down. She screamed and threw the phone against the wall. She backed up and stood against the wall. She prayed that someone would come and save them. She then felt a sharp pain in her side. She looked down and saw that Jason sent his machete through the wall on its side. It had only cut her side but blood still flowed out off it. She fell to the ground and crawled over to the other side of the office. She waited for Jason to come through the wall and kill her.

She laid there for about a minute, until she knew that Jason was gone. She grabbed bandages from the closet that was in the office. She wrapped them around the gash in her side so she could stop the bleeding. She then heard the door opening. She crawled under the desk and waited. She heard footsteps and then she saw someone's legs. She then saw that they Margaret's legs. The fish net stockings gave her away.

"Margaret." Yuffie said from under the desk.

Margaret bent down and looked at Yuffie "So, what are you doing under there?" She asked. "I'm hiding from Jason." She whispered.

Yuffie came from under the desk and hug Margaret. As she was hugging Margaret Yuri came into the room. He saw the blood on Yuffie's side. He ran over and grabbed her.

"Yuffie, are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." She told him, but right then she fainted. The blood loss got to her.

Yuri was looking at her and wishing she would wake up. He held his hands together and prayed for her to be safe. He then wished that he never have left her. Karin who arrived after Yuffie passed out was holding a handgun in her hands waiting to shoot Jason. Margaret was holding Yuffie in her arms crying and wishing that Yuffie would wake up.

Margaret looked down and saw that Yuffie's eyes were open. She then saw Yuffie smile. She hugged Yuffie, then went and told the others. She ran back and picked Yuffie off of the ground and set in her into a chair.

"I'm so glad that you're okay." Yuri said as he kissed her.

"I told you I was okay." She whispered.

"Okay, you pass out and then I had to patch your wound up!" Karin yelled at her.

"Oh no, I going to die now that you let her work on me." Yuffie joked.

"Ha, ha very funny. Yuri wouldn't let me kill you." She told Yuffie.

"Yuffie, we have great news." Yuri told her.

"Well what is it?" She asked him.

"Jill is back at the camp, and she has the bus. That means we can get out of here." He said with joy.

"Thank God." Yuffie cried out.

"Well let's go and meet the other at the bus." Margaret said as she helped Yuffie off of the floor.

They all left the office and walked towards the entrance of the camp. Yuffie looked around to make sure that Jason was not around. As they were walking they heard footsteps. These footsteps were light put they were dragged along. Yuffie looked behind her and saw who she thought was long gone and dead. Who she saw was Aya all scratched up from the fall, and her clothes were all ripped up. Yuffie's eyes lit up with joy. She ran over and hugged Aya.

"I thought that you were dead when Jason threw you out of the wall and off of the cliff." She cried.

"I was lucky when I fell into the water." She told her.

"Hey, hurry up and get on the bus!" Jill yelled.

"We got a bus?" Aya asked Yuffie

"Yes, and it's all thanks to Jill." Yuffie told her.

Aya walked onto the bus and over to Yuri. He was happy to see her again and then he smiled. Before she could sit down Jill asked her to sit with her, so she did. Yuffie saw that she was the one who was going to drive. She sat down into the driver seats and turned on the engine. She started driving the bus.

Yuri sat in the seat across from Yuna who was looking at him. He then saw someone was walking towards the bus. He was about to warn Yuna that Jason was walking towards the bus, when his machete went straight through her head. Blood sprayed all over Yuri, which caused him to scream. Yuffie hit the gas and tried to go faster. As she was leaving the exit Jason came in front of the bus. She didn't try to stop, but she did try to get some more speed. She hit Jason and then went through the exit, then she laughed as they got away.

The bus was turning on the cliff side when Jason walked out in front of it. He stood there holding his Machete. He was ready to kill the driver. Yuffie looked up and screamed when she saw him. She turned the bus and then hit the railing. As the bus turned Jason put his arm through one of the windows. He grabbed Aeris by the hair and pulled her out of the window. He then put his machete through her chest. As the bus went down the cliff and Aeris hit a tree and broke in half. Blood sprayed all over Jill who was screaming.

The bus then flipped and rolled down the cliff. Everyone it was screaming and then it flew off of the cliff. Yuffie tried to do something, but she flew out of the door and hit the ground hard. Yuri held tightly on to the seat but fell out of the window when the bus hit the ground. Aya screamed as she was pulled out of the bus by a force unknown. The others were all in the bus.

Yuffie pulled herself off of the ground. She looked around to see if she could see anyone. She then heard a scream, she knew the scream. She got off of the ground and ran to find Aya. As she was running she found Yuri on the ground. He looked up and saw her looking at him. She helped him up and then they both ran to find Aya.

Aya opened her eyes to see the bus was about a 100 yards away from her. She then felt something on her right leg. She looked up and saw Jason holding onto her leg. She screamed has he started to drag her. She kicked and scratched at him. He just dragged her along the ground. Aya then tried her fire on him but it did nothing. Aya then felt him lift her off of the ground. He then tossed her into a pit.

Aya hit something soft and wet. She felt around with her hands and felt it was a chunky liquid. She opened her eyes and saw Barrett's cut open body with his guts hanging out. She then screamed and tried to get out of the liquid. She then looked at what she was in a saw that it was blood. She was almost on her feet when she heard Yuffie calling for her.

"Aya!" Yuffie yelled "Where are you?!"

"Down here!" Aya yelled up from the pit.

Yuffie looked down and almost threw up. "Why are you down there?"

"Jason threw me into this gore pit." Aya said "Are you going to help me get out?"

"Yes, don't worry me and Yuri, are going to help you." Yuffie said before she walked off.

Aya didn't want to be in this pit any longer but she knew they were going to get her out. She looked up and screamed when she saw Jason standing on the other side of the pit. He was holding a bucket. He then tossed the bucket into the air and Aya screamed when blood fell all over her. The bucket fell into the pit and Aya saw a cobra slither out. Aya fear was coming to her. She didn't want to die here and by a cobra no less. She has fought things worse then snakes but this thing was deadly and that it was going to kill her.

She didn't know what to do, so she pulled herself back away from the snake. She grabbed a root that was sticking out of the mud and pulled herself up to a standing position. The cobra than lunched it self at Aya.

Yuffie told Yuri to look for some rope so that they could help Aya. She went back to the office and looked around. All she found was the balls and blood. She laughed when she knew what to use for rope. She ran outside and screamed. Jason was walking towards her with a weed whacker. She thought that he must be calling her a weed. She did what any girl would do if they had materia. She pulled out a fire one. She used fire3 on Jason. He staggered backwards.

Yuffie then ran past him as he brushed ashes away from him. Yuffie ran to the flag pole and grabbed the rope. She pulled it off the pole, then took the flag off of it. She ran back to where the pit was. As she was running she heard a scream come from Aya. When she got to the pit she laughed.

Aya was yelling for Yuffie to get the cobra off of her boot. Yuffie saw that the cobra got stuck on Aya's leather boot. Yuffie told Aya to be very still, she then cast fire on it. It fell off of her boot and onto the blood covered mud. She also saw that Aya was covered in blood.

Yuffie threw Aya the rope. Aya grabbed the rope and started to climb up the mud. She grabbed Yuffie's hand and then fell to the ground. As they laid there Aya felt something tug at her hair. She looked up to see that Jason was standing over her. Yuffie was already standing when she sent a fire3 at him. This time it was him who fell into the pit. Aya then scrambled to her feet and ran over to Yuffie. They watched the pit for about a minute to make sure that he did not get back up.

They walked away just as Jason got out of the pit. He watched them slump away from where they were. He then started to fallow them with rope in hand. As they walked Aya heard a twig snap behind them. She whispered to Yuffie to stop and when they did she looked behind them. She yelled at Yuffie to start running when she saw Jason walking behind them.

They ran between the trees and out into where the road was. They then ran towards the camp where they would have a better chance of fighting Jason. Aya was running behind Yuffie, so that Jason would go after her first and not Yuffie. She then saw that he must have put a rope between the trees on either side of the road. Yuffie didn't see them and tripped. She looked up and saw Aya pulling her off of the ground.

They laughed at his plan when they got to the camp. Aya saw Yuri running with Vincent and Jill into the camp. She then saw that Karin was right behind them. She also saw that Margaret was sitting on one of the benches. She was about to move when Jason grabbed her by the arm. She screamed for help when he tossed her against a wall. Yuffie then threw a knife at him. He flinched when it hit him in the mask.

He pulled it out and walked towards them. Yuri and Margaret watched as he walked slowly. Karin then pulled out a knife that she had been carrying in her skirt. She was about to move when some sort of barrier stopped her. Aya stood up and watched as Jason wondered why he couldn't move anywhere.

"Aya!" Yuffie screamed as she tried to get past the barrier.

"Yuffie, this is my final stand and I don't want any of you guys to get hurt." She cried as she said her words.

"No, you can't do this!" Yuffie screamed.

"I have to." She told her.

Before anyone could say anything else Jason slashed the knife down onto Aya. Yuffie screamed as she watched blooded go everywhere. Jason then turned around, but before he could do anything else he was engulfed in an explosion that sent Yuffie flying.

As she looked up she saw that he was gone. She started to cry when she remembered that Aya sacrificed her self for them. As she cried Yuri gasped as he saw Aya walk out from behind one of the offices. She stood there holding a remote in her left hand. She then dropped it and ran over to Yuffie. Yuffie was surprised when she saw Aya standing over her. She then hugged Aya and they both cried together.

Margaret then got up and walked over to them. Before she got there she saw Jason fall out of the sky and then get onto his feet. He was standing there before he did anything. What he did surprised everyone. He walked back into the woods leaving then all alone. Before he left he turned around and what looked like he bowed at them. He then walked away leaving the humans who put up the best fight alone to live out the rest of there lives.

**The END**

_Is it really the end or will there be more battles that lay ahead of this group?  
_


End file.
